Gamer Wife
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: "Hey, MC, can my wife come over?" "Excuse me?" "Oh, my LOLOL wife, way before I met you. She's been inactive for a while so I was surprised she appeared active for two months and talking to me again. So, can she come over?" "When?" "A week from today." A week from today is MC and Yoosung's first anniversary.


**Title: Gamer Wife**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: "Hey, MC, can my wife come over?" "Excuse me?" "Oh, my LOLOL wife, way before I met you. She's been inactive for a while so I was surprised she appeared active for two months and talking to me again. So, can she come over?" "When?" "A week from today." A week from today is MC and Yoosung's first anniversary.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger franchise.**

 _~~Story Begins~~_

MC stretched against her bed, a hand reaching out towards her boyfriend's yellow hair with brown roots. She sat up letting the covers slide down to her waist, she much preferred the dyed yellow than his original brown. The yellow hair brings out his adorable amethyst eyes.

MC kissed her sleeping boyfriend's forehead before getting out of bed. Breakfast wasn't going to make itself and Yoosung could (surprisingly) use all of the energy he needs. For now, MC could easily tell you Yoosung's schedule.

He'll eat breakfast before he goes to his classes, he'll feel guilty about leaving her alone and will try to stay home. Once his classes are done, he'll go to his internship at Jumin's company within the medical department. He'll come home to hug MC and smother her in kisses all the time while still apologizing about leaving her alone all day. He'll soon get distracted by a batch of homemade cookies.

He will work on his assignments and study while he eats some of the cookies since he has a bunch of make it or break it exams coming up soon so he's diligently studying to make MC proud. When he eats supper, he'll still study some notes that he's confused about.

After supper, he plays LOLOL until he decides it is time to crawl into bed and to snuggle his girlfriend.

MC smiled to herself as she finished fixing Yoosung an omurice. She couldn't wait until next week. Jaehee and Seven both have been very helpful with MC getting everything planned of that one special day.

"Good morning, MC!" Yoosung said happily as he entered the kitchen. He pouted at her with his puppy dog looks. "I can't ever go back to sleep when you leave the bed, it isn't as warm or smells as good as you!"

She giggled as she stared at him. He was really too cute. "I know, but I'm not going to let you go without breakfast. Not since I know how much you need your energy."

Yoosung smile and nervously kissed the side of her head. "You care so much about me, I'm so glad that you picked me."

She giggled again. "Go ahead and eat, I'm almost done with your lunch than I'll work on your snack."

Yoosung wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on top of hers. "What about your breakfast?"

"I had a toast and egg sandwich."

Yoosung pouted but MC couldn't see it. "Why do I get all the fancy meals and you don't?"

"Because you need the food. You are ten times busier than me," MC said with a smile. "Now eat before it gets cold."

Yoosung moved away from his girlfriend and sat down. "Hey MC, can my wife come over?"

A sharp tone and a sharp look directed towards him caused even the yandere in him to flinch. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! It's just my LOLOL wife. Met her WAAAAY before I knew you. She's been inactive for a while so I was surprised when she started being active again. She's been talking to me again for two months now and she wants to come over. So can she come over?" Yoosung explained quickly.

"When?"

"A week from today," Yoosung said. He must have noticed her expression change. "W-we don't have anything planned on that day, do we?"

A week from today was that special day. A week from today was their first year anniversary of them being a couple.

MC raised her eyes at him, a challenge in her mind. " _If he wants to prove he's a man again, than I won't stop him'_ she thought.

"No, it's fine. She can come over, but I have plans all day on that day. I've been planning them for a month now. It would be rude to cancel them," she said. ' _Please get the hint'_

His face dropped a bit. "Oh, I see. Uhm...I-I think I can handle not seeing you that day, but it's weird. We both have that day off and usually we just stay and y'know...cuddle."

"I was planning on making it a day where we both can relax and not have the reminders of your exams," MC said as she packed the food for Yoosung. "However, I'm sure you meeting with another LOLOL player will do that for you as well. Besides, I'm sure a lot of what you two will talk about will go over my head."

Yoosung pouted. "MC, please~~"

She shook her head. "I can't Yoosung. It wouldn't be fair to the businesses that I have reservations for."

She felts arms wrap around her stomach and weight on shoulders which caused her to jump. She didn't hear him move. "I'm forgetting something important, aren't I?"

"Yoosung, you are going to be late for the bus," she said turning her head to kiss his nose. "Have a good day~"

Yoosung blushed, stuttered, but grabbed his packed lunch and left. All events of the forgotten date, forgotten.

It was to be forgotten for the rest of the day because when Yoosung came home, he wanted cuddles in a blanket fort. When the mighty boyfriend just wants to make a blanket fort and cuddle, MC knew that today was a bad day for him. Before MC could even ask how his day was, he just buried his head into her shoulder trying to hold back tears.

Six days passed and Yoosung was so excited to meet this friend (his wife as he innocently says it, not realizing MC was so close to letting him know exactly who his future wife is) that the date was forgotten. MC called Seven asking him to make sure no one tells Yoosung that it's their anniversary and Jaehee is more than happy to help her get all dressed up. Seven volunteered to go with her, but she brushed it aside (no doubt that he had a Yoosung outfit prepared). It was truly a last minute decision, but she actually did have a date that would be willing to leave if Yoosung remembers, someone who she is close to.

Her latino sweetie pie that could give Zen a run for his money...her half brother. He was more than happy to help her walk the dogs that are at the shelter, paying attention because she was going to adopt one. He sat down and enjoyed a nice lunch with her, talking about their adventures, laughing at their inside jokes, but she kept checking her phone and there was nothing from Yoosung.

Now, Seven was watching her with her brother and he had to get Saeran to watch her interact with AC. Seven found it adorable while Saeran just wanted to escape his brother. Than Seven awed as the two of them got done bookshopping (most of them for Yoosung to help with his studies) and walk around the park with the golden retriever who was around three years old. When AC took a selfie of him kissing MC on the cheek as she read a book to see if Jaehee would enjoy it, Seven actually squealed at their cuteness.

"Yoosung is going to be ticked," Saeran said rolling his eyes at his brother.

All day, Yoosung felt...off. He did have a great time with his friend playing LOLOL, the time went by fast and he possibly would've stayed up all night playing with her, but she did try to feel him up. That's when Yoosung nervously said good-bye and force her out of the house.

Yoosung wasn't innocent, not after MC, but he was still so nervous about everything and now even more so. He wanted MC home, but she had plans, and he felt like he forgot something big, something important. It dealt with MC so he really wanted to remember what it was, he just felt terrible.

Just than, his phone rang he instantly answered it since it was MC's special ringtone. "Hello!"

"Hola, look, uh….Yoosung?" a hispanic accented voice said on the other line. This wasn't MC!

"Yes? Who are you? Where's MC?" Yoosung asked as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't know anyone who had a hispanic voice. "Seven, this had better not be a trick!"

"Who the heck is Seven?" the other voice asked. "Do you know what, nevermind. Listen, you need to come to the park, uh...the one with the trails?"

"I'm not falling for one of your tricks," Yoosung said as he grabbed a knife from the drawer. "Hey! Can you tell me-"

"MC, how do I get your boyfriend to come to this park?" the voice yelled. "I NEED to punch him in the face."

"Why did you even call Yoosung?" Yoosung heard MC ask. Her voice was clear and she sounded fine. So she wasn't in any danger. "How did you even get his number?"

"I'm using your phone to call him, hermana," the voice said. "I also used your phone to send that picture to me, changed your profile picture on that one weird app and programmed his number into my phone."

Yoosung left the house with the knife tucked behind back and underneath his hoodie that MC loves. MC hasn't let HIM, her own BOYFRIEND, see her own phone for the past month.

"You changed my picture?" MC said screeching at the mysterious voice. "Why? Out of all days, why today?"

Yoosung checked out the new picture on RFA and nearly snapped his phone. It was of some dude kissing MC"s cheek! This dude looked like a latino version of Zen which didn't help Yoosung's mindset.

He got to the park and saw the two there almost immediately. MC was trying to get her phone away from him while there was bags of books sitting by their feet. A yellow dog had thought they were playing and jumped on MC.

"AC CD Paki!" MC yelled as the man laughed after she fell. The dog licking her face while its tail wagged.

Even through right now, Yoosung was extremely jealous and his yandere side was out, he still worried about her safety and well being. "MC, are you okay?" Yoosung asked getting both of their attentions. He was mad at her, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yoosung!" MC said surprised as she pushed the dog down and the man hung up the phone call. "What are you doing here? What about your friend?"

"She..uh… it's embarrassing," Yoosung said. He turned his attention to the man who was helping MC help. That was his job! "Who are you?"

"He's my half-brother," MC said as she got up. His face went as red as a tomato in less than a second. "He's been helping -"

"Was I supposed to meet him today?" Yoosung asked. "Oh, god, I was and -"

"No, you wasn't," MC said hugging her nervous boyfriend.

"Amigo, you don't have a clue over what today is, do you?" AC asked.

"I would have told him" MC said glaring at her brother.

"I feel like I am forgetting something important today," Yoosung said.

"You are," AC said. "Today is your lucky day. The day where you have been dating my amazing half-sister, the one and only, MC Mallet Paki."

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

"Ohmygod! I forgot! I totally forgot," Yoosung said trying to get out of MC's hug. "That's why you wasn't - oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," MC said reassuring her boyfriend. "I know how you can make it up to me through."

Yoosung sniffed holding back the tears as he nodded. How could he be so stupid? Everything made sense now. "I'll do anything."

"How about you grab these bags and walk us home so we can introduce Lisa to Peanut, okay?" MC said patting the dog's head who wanted to get in between the two humans because he wasn't getting any attention. "I remember you saying how you would love to take a walk in the park with a dog."

"You got me a dog?" Yoosung asked as AC walked away glad to see MC was happy. Yoosung still had some explanations to do, but that can wait until after Yoosung meets everyone in the family. Their sister who is going to become a lawyer, Linkin Pork Paki, is going to have a blast with him.

"Yeah, so this way you have no choice but to take a break from studying," MC said.

Yoosung's eyes softened and the knife felt extremely heavy against his back, "MC, I-"

"Once we get that done, than there is two more places I still have to tonight," MC said wrapping her arm around Yoosung's own arm since his hands were full. "That is, if you are willingly to join me."

Yoosung nodded his head, but he still felt a ton of guilt. "I'm so sorry for forgetting today. I promise I'll-"

"Don't. There is no need for you to make it up," MC said. "I just wanted today to be a day where you forgot all about your exams and just relax."

Later that night, while MC was asleep. Yoosung was still awake trying not to cry into her hair. She spent so much on him today and he missed out on it . Most of the books she brought for him were all ones that would help him become a vet, she did buy a few for other RFA members, but mostly for him. Than she took him out to the movies where he nearly just collapsed onto his knees and cried. The LOLOL movie tickets were sold out for the duration of its showing in the nearby theater, but MC had reserved two tickets for them in months advanced. She had two tickets for both of them to see it back-to-back.

She treated him to a double feature of the same movie knowing he'll want to see it again! "Yoosung?" she asked with her voice full of sleep as she felt her hair start to get wet.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm a terrible boyfriend for forgetting our anniversary. You are literally the best thing in my life and I-"

"Yoosung, sleep, please," MC said. "You have some tough exams coming up." She peeked one eye open. "Besides, when you get done with this term, you can make me a fancy meal to make up for it and to celebrate you passing them. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So, that gives you a week to plan the meal out, but don't go out of your budget," MC said closing her eyes again as she went back to sleep.


End file.
